TWISTED LOVE
by peacefeet girl18
Summary: I thought he loved me. But things change. I am moving on  and using jealousy is my final payback! Some Alice/Jacob
1. Chapter 2

I Bella Swan love Edward Cullen with all my heart and soul and body. Yet it doesn't seem like he loves me enough. Why? Well it all started two weeks ago. (Flashback)

_Today I got my wedding dress fitted with Alice! I am so excited for the wedding though after Alice made me go shopping with her! Uuuggghhhh! Shopping with Alice is a nightmare! But she still is my best friend and I love her for being such a caring friend. I told Edward I would be home about 6:00 p.m. but Alice and I were actually going to come home a little early. I was hoping to sneak-a-peak at Edwards's tux. Jasper and Emmitt were supposed to go and pick it up. Alice and I were currently on our way back to the Cullen house._

_You can call all you want but there's_

_No one home and you're not gonna _

_Reach my telephone. Cuz I'm out_

_In da club and I'm sippin dat_

_Bub and you're not gonna reach_

_My telephone!_

"_Ugggghhhh! Alice pick up your phone already I can't drive with it making all that noise!" I said. "Gosh! Someone has anger issues!" she said. "Sorry it's just that your ringtone is like a frickin migraine!" I said._

_A HA! But that is where you are wrong my fashionably retarded friend! Vampires can't have migraines", she is when we reached the Cullen house. Alice then picked up her phone. "Hey babe", she said._

"_What!" .she said. "OK! I will be right there!" she said. She then hung up. "OMFG! Those stupid mother- ficken asses forgot to pick up the tuxes on time and now their having an argument with the owners of the tux rental store!" she said to me furiously. _

"_That sucks", I said halfheartedly. I was sooo tired from shopping._

"_Bella you are going to have to hide the wedding dress yourself. Ok", she said seriously._

"_Ok Alice!" I said. I then got out of the car and watched Alice drive away. I quickly went into the Cullen house and decided to hide the dress in Alice's room where Edward would never go. But as passed Rosalie's door to go to Alice's I heard grunting and growling from Rosalie's door. My curiosity then got the better of me I quickly opened the door a crack and what I saw will forever be burned into my memory. Edward having sex with Rosalie. I saw him thrusting into her and squeezing her breasts while whispering sweet "I love you's" while she said "I love you too" and they melted into one. I then closed the door._ (Flashback ended)they say curiosity killed the cat but I am more than just dead(figuratively speaking) I am lost and I don't know if I will ever find my way back….

(PLEASE REVIEW!) Hope you like my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Since then I have only kept this twisted dark secret well a secret. It's been two-weeks already and Alice is wondering why I have been acting so weirdly. I just tell her it's the wedding jitters but I can tell she doesn't believe me.

"Hey Bella,"Alice says. "Hey Alice, "I say. Right now it's 8:00 in the morning and I am getting ready to go and hunt. "Can I come with", she says. "Sure", I say. I was going to go hunt in the forest around the Cullen house. As we walk outside Alice says," I'll race ya" and of course I say "it's on!"

So we race and weave through the tall intimidating trees. As I finally see a pack of bears I also see a river but all of a sudden I trip. I can't believe it I actually tripped! But I am a vampire how is this possible. And of course when I stand up Alice has already beaten me.

So as we finishing hunting Alice says she needs to tell me something. So I turn to her and she says the last thing on earth I would ever expect her to say.

"Bella", she says. "I love Jacob", she says. I then fall down. No literally I seriously just fell down.

As I get up I keep muttering" I must be dreaming. I must be dreaming" but then I remember I am a vampire, vampires can't sleep therefore they can't dream.

Crap. . why is my life so complicated.

Alice", i say. " How do you love him when you barely even talk to him!" I dont know why i was so stressed out about this but to me it just didn't make any sense! Myy whole life doesn't make sense! I just don't understand how Alice loves Jacob and Edward loves Rosalie and Rosalie loves Edward...

Then i start crying. I start sobbing and Alice looks at me alarmed. "Alice", i say " I know a secret and if i tell you will you promise not to tell anyone", i say "Of course Bella " , she says. " Your my best friend about to be sister- in- law", she says while knudging my arm. " I love you your my bff forever"

And even though those three words were supposed to be comforting they only reminded of the betrayel,lies, and hope of revenge for my dearly beloved fiance Edward...


	3. Chapter 4

FIRST I WOULD LIKE TO THANK Heather-mea, Alison-Love, and Lexigal1984 for reviewing! All of you will be getting previews to chapter5 i will private messege it to to you! Thank you

DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight!

And I did…. I told her everything I saw and she understood how I felt. She even started calling him some pretty explicit names! But for some reason I just couldn't rap my head around this whole Rosalie-Edward thing. After I became a vampire I thought he would love me even more since I would be prettier….. What about Emmett? I thought she loved him. How could she do that to such a nice sweet guy like Emmett?

But most of all how could Edward Cullen, the guy I saw as a perfect god, do such a thing to me?

"Bella", Alice says. "Huh. What!" I say irritated that I was snapped out of my deep thinking.

"Why are you staring at that tree like you want to murder it!" she says.

"Oops. I didn't mean to I was just thinking about how messed up my life is" I say glumly.

Alice then starts to get angry. "Bella! Grow a frickin ass backbone and stop acting as if Edward is the fricken center of your mother frickin universe!"

I'm just staring at her flabbergasted. I couldn't believe she said that! But then again I couldn't believe it was so true. I do act as if Edward is the center of my life. I gave up my family for him not being able to see them after being turned into a vampire sucks and I did it all for him! This is how he repays me! I promise myself no more will I be the weak Bella. I am going to kick Edward Cullen's finely shaped ass he won't even know what hit him. But first I need a plan…

Alice and I then decide to sit around the trees and just relax but then I remember something, Alice said she loved Jacob but what about jasper?

"Alice", I say "Why are you with Jasper if you love Jacob?"

"Oh", she says "I broke up with him about a month ago he is more like a friend to me though he is great in bed!"

"Bad mental images!" I say disgustedly. "TMI"

She then giggled "Sorry", she says.

"Sooooo what made you love Jacob?" I say. The words sounding so foreign in my mouth.

" Well during the whole Victoria trying to kill you thing(Eclipse) we talked a lot and soon I started falling for him but I don't know if he feels the same way", she says as soft and delicately as a breeze on a dandelion.

"Well you should tell him", I say softly.

"I'll think about it" she says undecidedly.

We then decide to head back to the Cullen house. "Race ya" I say. Alice then smiles "Of course", she says.

When we get back to the Cullen house Alice then decides to go to the spa but I decide to stay at the house. It seems nobody is home except Jasper who is reading a book on the couch.

"Hey Jas", I say happily. "Hey Bella" Jas says in his southern accent.

I then sit next to him on the couch and starting thinking of my master plan of revenge on Edward then I remember jealousy! And who better to help me to make Edward jealous than Jasper!

"Jas could you do me a huge favor", I say. "Anything Bella" he says softly.

"Help me make Edward jealous", I say.

He gapes, shocked that I suggested such a thing. "Why!" he says.

I then tell him everything I saw and end up crying at the end (newborn vampires can cry and become pregnant in my fanfic) of it. Jas then hugs me and holds me tight to him while rubbing my back.

Jas then looks so angry he looks murderous "How could Edward do something so disgusting especially to such a beautiful girl like you! And how could Rosalie do that to Emmett!" he yells. He then calms down and says "Of course I will help ya Bella", he says.

I then tackle him and land on him on the couch while hugging him and kissing his cheeks saying" thank you" and he starts laughing. "Its fine", he says softly. And I say" thank you so much Jas you don't know how much this means to me" and I look him straight in the eye.

Even though the way I'm on top of him might look wrong it wasn't.

"Jas can I do one more thing" I say. "What exactly" he says curiously.

"Can I run my fingers through your hair" I say. He then starts cracking up and says "Sure"

I then run my fingers through his luscious dark brown hair. "Wow! It feels so good."

"That's what she said!" we both say at the same time and start cracking up.

Jas then wraps his arm around my waist and we start playing "would you rather".

It was all fun until Edward walks in and sees us laying on the couch together with my legs on the apart one on each side of jaspers waist with his arm round my waist with my fingers running through his hair and says "WHAT THE HELL!" looking murderous.

PLEASE REVIEW THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER CHAPTERS COME UP!


	4. Chapter 5

_What the Hell! Edward yelled_

Jasper and I turn and look at him. I guess I should have seen this coming huh?

All of a sudden all the anger I felt towards him before came rushing like a huge tidal wave and by the look in Jaspers eye he was just as pissed off at Edward. I used my mental shield to also cover jaspers thoughts and I was about to go and attack Edward, Jasper stopped me.

Surprisingly he turned me around and hugged me and said," Bella you deserve so much better than him" I looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes before I had never noticed how attractive Jasper really was but with his wispy golden locks and now golden-green eyes I couldn't help but swoon. Don't judge me its woman nature!

I tenderly rubbed Jaz's cheek and said, "I Know and realize that now"

I then turned to the douche known as Edward Cullen and said," You unfaithful little b**ch! I cannot believe I wasted my time with someone so manipulative and psychotic. You don't deserve me and you deserve to die alone in a hole but I guess that can't happen because unfortunately you will live forever so I hope the Volturi gets to you"

Edward looked at me in shock. I guess he expected me to be his clueless obedient pet forever. Huh as if!

Then the douche finally opened his mouth," Bella" he said softly in his persuasive voice "you don't mean that with all the time we spent together all the times we struggled to keep our relationship"

I looked at him with a yea ok? look and then I say," I know right" in a sarcasm voice "all that time and you cheat on me with Rosalie of all people whom Emmet loves very much"

He then looks at me like I'm some annoying fly in his ear " Ok so you found out not much I can do" Then he sighs and looks at me with some smug confidence he says" but you still love me and you always will I know for sure you will always be my Bella" and he grins.

I look at him with disgust. Uggh how could I have loved this freak! Just as I open my mouth to give him a piece of my mind Jasper beats me to it.

"Don't me too sure about that" Jaz says with a grin. He then hugs me from behind and slides his hands smoothly down the sides of my body. I swear I have tingles! Jasper then sexily bites my ear lightly and there I am swooning! He then proceeds to whisper in my ear" You are mine" I sigh and say yes…

I take a quick glance and Edward and he is shaking with fury! SCORE Bella-1 Edward-0

Then Jaz grabs one of my butt cheeks and I squeak! Jaz whispers," mmhmm I know you like that" I smile the dopey kind of I-am-in-heaven smile.

Then Edward has to audacity to pull me away from Jaz and push me down then punch Jasper! I growl and slap then kick him across the face. Yea ninja skills! Jasper stands up and pulls me away from the stupid douche. I yell at Edward" If I meant anything to you then you wouldn't have cheated on me with Rosalie! But obviously you don't give a two-shit about me so why don't you leave me alone and let me be happy!

Edward looks at me with contempt and says," It's true I never cared as much as you did but I was curious about being with a human and it was so easy for you to fall for me. But I never fell for you it was more like you were my pet and no I didn't find you very attractive but you aren't hideous so I can actually bare to look at you. It's just that you are so weak and so easy I guess I feel very possessive of you my pet but you were never worthy enough to be my life partner or anything like that. Rosalie is she is independent, feisty, and beautiful. You are weak, always willing, and plain."

I looked at him for the first time with pure hatred and I went up and gave him a real newborn vampire slap that sent him fly and said," you are stupid, arrogant, and disgusting and I can't believe I ever loved someone like you"

Then I walked away so that he wouldn't see how much his words had really penetrated my soul and made me feel even more determined to ruin him.

**Hey so That was a short chapter and I have now decided to continue the story and im sorry it took me so long to update! But anyway thanks for all the support I got for me to continue the story and I will. So if you have any ideas or opinions please review! Thx.**


	5. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**** Sorry for the chapters being so short! I hope everyone had awesome new years and enjoy the chapter!**

Alice POV

So I have to say I had some serious mixed emotions about all this crap with Edward and Rosalie! I know Bella is really cut up inside and Emmet will be so distraught. I don't understand how Ed and Ros could ruin the family like this. As soon as Carlisle, Esme, and Emmet get back from hunting I know s*** will definitely go down.

Gosh, I seriously need to talk to someone about this. So I call the one person who can really make me feel better.

He answers on the second ring

_Hey Allibear! he says._ I smile. He really gives me butterflies when he calls me that.

_Hey Jacob...umm I really need to talk to you its important, I say_

His voice gets serious. _ Everyone's ok right? he says_

_Well physically yes, mentally no, I say_

_Well do you want to meet up and talk about it? He says_

_Yes definitely! I say_

_Do u want to come to my place? He says_

_Ummm sure that will be great... I will be there in 20mins. , I say_

_Cool see ya soon Allibear, he says_

_See ya Jacobby then_ I hang up

I flop onto my bed. Omg what the hell am I going to wear! I run like a mad woman around my closet throwing this onto the bed and that on the floor! I stop and think. Ok what style should I go for? A tame not trying to hard look of course. A Simply Sexy Chic! In 5mins I pick dark wash shorts from Hollister to show off my legs, an off the shoulder dark purple loose shirt that says _LOVE _with no tank top under( I know a bit risky but the shirt was long enough and dipped only a little low! Don't judge me), and some comfy brown ankle boots. Then since I grew my hair out to just below my shoulders I decided to curl it and let it fall into loose curls.

I then look at the mirror, satisfied with my appearance I glance at the clock its 10:25 pm. Gosh I have only 5mins until Jacob expects me there! I rush downstairs there I see Jasper with a despondent look on his face, I guess he knows. _Hey Jas, I say. Yea, he says. I'm going to Jacobs ok, I say. Okay, he says_

I rush out of the house and run with my super vampire speed to Jacobs's house. It takes me 2mins and I'm there by 10:28. Wow two minutes early I'm good. I knock on the door and there he is. I smile at him and he smiles back his 300 megawatt smile. Gosh I just melt inside. I rush and give him a hug and breathe in his smell.

_I've missed you Jacobby! I laugh. I've missed you too Allibear_! He laughs

He then let's goes but I swear I could hold onto him forever! He turns around but holding my hand leads me to his room. When he looks at me again his eyes widen and he gulps. Huh guess he didn't get to really appreciate my appearance before I do a little turn like_ what u see, I say_

His eyes darken and I swear I see _Lust?_ Finally a reaction from him at last! He brings me close and kisses my cheek. _Yes, he says _

He lets go. I pout. He sits me down on bed. I sit on his pillow with my head against the headboard he sits the same way. I put my legs across his. Ya know to flaunt them he stares at them. He looks up and down my legs all the way to my short which only cover under my butt cheek. Yes they are short shorts but I am no slut. He looks at me and his eyes look very dark.

He breaks the stare and clears his throat then says_, so what did you want to tell me?_

I sigh and tell him all about Rosalie and Edward and how Bella is so hurt and how Emmet will be so distraught and how this will ruin the family. By then end of my story I'm close to tears and Jacob is shaking with anger. I think I should probably calm him down before he phases!

_Jacob, I say_. He then starts a long a very long line of explicit all describing Edward and even though I could agree more his anger was starting to frighten me_. Jacob, I say again_, _Please calm down_. I start to rub his arm then his leg he seems to calm down a little bit. I cuddle up to him and rub his back until he says,_ my poor Bella oh my Bella _the tone of his voice make me move away. He said that like he _loved her_? I move away he gives me a questioning look.

_Yea, I say, I feel bad for her all of this is so messed up._ Then I have a vision and I gasp.

*Vision*

I see Bella and jasper getting very heated in his bed then them telling each other I love you's

Next I see Emmet in his and Rosalie's room breaking all the photos of them together and basically destroying the room.

After I see Esme and Carlisle yelling at Edward and telling him to get out.

Last I see Jacob and I yelling at each other and me slapping him then he pushes me. I have tears in my eyes and my hair is crazy and I'm punching him and pushing him and cursing at him. Then he grabs me and yells at me the worst thing he could possibly say_," I love Bella_!"

* End of Vision*

I awake from my vision and look to see Jacobs face right above mine looking very concerned.

_Alice don't scare me like that! I had no idea what happened you just passed out! he says _

His concern really makes me feel good but I couldn't help but wonder about me and Jacobs fight and when did Bella and jasper hook up? Wow

_Oh, I just had a vision, I say_

_What about? he says_

_Well Emmet destroying him and Rosalie's room, Esme and Carlisle yelling at Edward and _then I stop my sentence.

_And what? he says curiously_

_Bella and Jasper hook up…..Also me and you get in a major fight, I say_

Jacob looks shocked and confused. Awww he is so adorable

_Wow! he says Then he asks, What was our fight about?_

_Bella, I say _I hate people who beat around the bush so I might as well tell him the truth right?

_Oh... why? , he says_

_Well because I like you and you love her, I say_

He smiles and brings me closer. His warmth gives me tingles!

_Guess what? , he says with a smirk_

_What, I say _

_I like you too, he says. _And that was enough for me

He brings me closer until my chest his against his and we are standing up. I look at my watch it reads 12:34 am. Jacob looks at me with those chocolate brown eyes that make me melt.

_Jacob I got to go its past midnight_, I whisper and my voice is very unsteady.

_You're not going anywhere tonight, he says._

* Warning Lemon *

Then he takes me by the waist and gives me a soft kiss. I almost fall but he runs his hand down my leg and lifts it to around his waist so he is my support. We then fall onto the bed and he runs his hand down my spine and I sigh. He looks at me and this time for sure his eyes are dark with lust. He pulls me in for a hungrier kiss and squeezes my waist hard. He then puts his hand on my hip and grips me slowly he starts grinding into me and I feel like I am going to pass out from pleasure. I take off his shirt and he takes off mine. I can't help but stare at his perfectly tanned body he looks at my dark purple lace bra by _Victoria Secret_. I smirk and he looks me in the eye and I know the question his eyes. I nod. I want to do this.

Then all the clothes is gone and he is so gentle with me but gentle is not what I want right now. I then take control I go on top of him and ride his huge manhood. Very fast he stares at my jiggling chest and I can't help but be satisfied with all his reactions. Closes his eyes and then we climax together I swear I see fireworks and then I collapse on him. He holds me and kisses my neck. Some part of me knows he still loves Bella so I decide to mark my territory and I give him 6 hickeys all over his neck.

Once satisfied I collapse from exhaustion and so does he and we sleep. I crawl under the covers and he does too. He holds me around my stomach and throws his leg around my waist. I drag my finger through his silky hair and smile then I place my hand gently on his stomach. And I feel protected, safe, and warm with Jacob here. And finally I feel like he is mine.

Not Bella's. Mine.

And I really hope that doesn't change. But fate had its own plans….

**Ok so I hope you liked the chapter please review and tell me what pov you would like more of. I know there will be more Bella Pov next chap so not to worry. Anyway there will be some conflict with bella and alice so be prepared**!


End file.
